


【宁鹿】你有几个好兄弟1-2

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 宁鹿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 现代pa，年下，炮友变真爱宁次怀疑他的男朋友劈腿还不止一个情敌都是假情敌，真爱永远是真爱虚假的海王vs真实的醋坛子ooc预警
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, 宁鹿
Kudos: 5





	【宁鹿】你有几个好兄弟1-2

01

宁次是木叶大学物理系的大二生，练过几年跆拳道，在酒吧做兼职调酒师。

某天，值夜班的同事突发肠胃炎，宁次过来顶班。

他平时走二楼工作人员通道，那晚天太黑，绕路后门，在路灯下撞见一对纠缠得难舍难分的男女。

这种情况不少见，把自己当透明人就行。

“喂，过来一下。”

其中的女人对他喊道。

宁次不太情愿，对方又喊道，“有刀吗？”

刀这个词几乎能和酒吧七成暴力冲突事件扯上关系。

路灯下的两人看起来很亲密，男人的头紧贴在女人手旁，像只温顺的羊，并不会惹麻烦。

“啊嘶——”

他听到男人的惨叫。

看来出门在外，防备意思不应分性别。

“头发……嘶，井野你轻点……啊疼……”

宁次捕捉到新关键词，头发。

男人的头发不算短，支棱着披肩上，有点乱，紧紧缠着女人的手。

路灯亮度勉强看个大概。

女人烦躁地踢了对方小腿一脚，手向上抬了抬。

宁次看到两片闪着银光，镶满大颗钻的美甲。

“指甲刀可以吗？”

“谢了。”

女人接过去，干净利落地剪断了男人的头发。

一般来说，不应该撬掉缠住头发的饰品吗？

男人终于站直腰，和宁次一起看着女人手里的残发，嘴角抽搐，敢怒不敢言。

女人踩着恨天高，扭着漂亮的身体重新踏入夜场。

领班打电话来催，宁次看眼靠着电线杆开始抽烟的男人，快步穿过后门。

他换好工作服，象征性慰问几句同事身体情况，刚准备开工，就见男人来到吧台附近，身上带着淡烟草味。

宁次工作前会把头发扎起来，对方问他还有没有多余的发绳。

“日…向？”

男人眯着眼，试图在昏暗的灯光中辨认他的胸牌。

“刚才谢了。”

“不客气。”

男人把头发扎成高马尾，露出不算英俊，但很耐看的脸。

一绺被指甲刀剪得半长不短的碎发梳不到脑后，只能撅在外面，像个委屈的小扫帚。

宁次强压住笑意。

“先生喝点什么？”

“会调尼格罗尼吗？”

男人一晚没进舞池，坐在吧台靠墙一角，低头比划着柜面，时不时露出苦思冥想的表情，和周遭格格不入。

不匹配的还有对方那身T恤衫工装裤的穿搭，比起泡吧，更像个下楼遛弯儿口渴了进来喝水的退休大爷。

“这人不会这里不好使吧？”同事小声凑过来，自以为隐蔽地指指脑袋。

宁次没搭话，专心忙手上的活儿。

十一点多，那个有着鹅黄色长发的女人回来喊累，两人买单离开。

第二天宁次休息，第三天晚班时，他又看到了男人。

同样的角落，同样的姿势，只是看起来更疲惫。

宁次逮到一服务生，问他男人昨天来没。

“来了，跟个金头发的男的。”

“男的？”

宁次微微皱眉，脑袋里多了些有的没的。

他走到男人对面，中间隔着柜台，“是将棋吗？”

男人抬头，双眼多了抹奇异的色彩。

宁次指着空荡荡的桌面，“下步怎么走？你要被你自己将军了。”

宁次的父亲喜欢将棋，宁次在旁边看久了，一些特定动作便扎根脑海，因而看出男人在和自己对弈，还是空气棋。

“不走，这局输了。”男人抿口酒杯，手腕蹭上外杯壁凝结的水珠。

宁次对男人产生了好奇。

男人也是如此。

“先生今天再喝点什么？”

“你上次做的那个。”男人想了想，“叫我奈良就可以。”

宁次从善如流，“奈良先生。”

说完露出杀伤力极大的笑容。

男人愣了愣神，红着脸回以同样的微笑。

这次轮到宁次愣了。

02

调酒师经常会和客人聊天，充当知心小哥哥角色。

出过顾客求爱不成打闹酒吧的事，宁次几乎不和客人进行非必要交谈，每天做个吧台里最高冷的小白莲，表面风光倨傲，业绩一度垫底。

他没想到会和奈良聊得那么投机。

“喂鹿丸，不是说出去抽烟吗？怎么抽到店员身上了？”

一个光听声音就气场十足的女人走过来，端的大杯伏特加，藕色美甲金黄短发，一张姨妈红的嘴唇开口犀利毒辣。

“手鞠？诶，我没有——”

男人被拽着后衣领像拎小鸡一样拖到楼上半开放包间里。

第三个金发。

宁次磨了磨牙。

03

奈良后来几次到店都是一个人，极大缓解了宁次的不满。

吧台角落，他擦杯，奈良喝酒，时不时闲聊几句。

这才知道，男人真穿拖鞋来过，舞池里踩丢一只，脚丫子套塑料袋打车回的家。

宁次睁圆了眼睛，“等等。”

失物招领柜子里有只清场后遗留的43码塑料拖鞋，始终没人认领，被同事戏称辛德瑞拉的水晶鞋。

他找管事拿钥匙，看奈良脸色比灯光球还精彩，憋了整晚的笑终于忍不住井喷，甚至飃出泪花。

奈良又愣了，眼睛一瞬不转全停在他脸上。

宁次不仅没觉得冒犯，反而笑得更开心。

04

天气预报提示夜间有雨。

可天气预报又什么时候准过。

早班结束的宁次出门兜头浇个通透。

奈良举把印着品牌商赞助标志的赠品伞，趿拉着人字拖进酒吧。

两人在门口相遇。

“你下班了？”

宁次点头，没擦下颚的水珠，让它自由垂落。

奈良打量一圈，“没带伞？”

“车站不远。”宁次扯开半寸衣领，忧愁地望着雨帘，“反正湿透了，跑过去也一样。”

“我送你。”奈良撑开原本放进桶里的雨伞。

宁次把湿漉漉的头发扎起来，露出脖颈和耳朵，“不耽误你吗？”

奈良侧头看眼他，小声嘟囔一句，撑伞率先走进雨里。

“本来也不是来喝酒的。”

宁次听到了，满心的艳阳天。

05

这个月业绩排名出来了。

作为一个兼职，还是常年垫底选手，宁次竟然位列第三。

他看眼后台流水单，九成是奈良的消费。

同事见他是学生，怕他不懂，解释了里面的说道，让他如果没有那方面意思，趁早和人说清楚。

宁次用指腹捻了捻男人签单的字迹，“如果有呢？”

同事满脸诧异，不知脑补什么，随即变得了然。

“等对方约你呗，别在店里搞，店长会生气。”同事压低嗓音，嘱咐他记得先谈价钱，又上下打量他几遍，在鼓鼓的肱二头肌和胸肌附近重点关注，“你看起来也不像能吃亏的样儿。”

宁次笑而不语。

06

休息室永远是职工嚼舌根的好地方。

奈良再来时，人设已经从多金退休老干部深夜买醉变成多情甜心爹地强折高枝。

“你们酒吧的人今天怎么全在瞪我？”

“加湿器坏了，他们上火，眼干。”

宁次一边擦杯子，一边装出漫不经心的样子说道，“下周我就不在这里干了。”

“为什么？”

奈良捏着一颗盐渍橄榄放进嘴里，顺便舔了舔指腹。

宁次被那截猩红的舌头舔得喉干，语气略微急躁，“期末没时间。”

“你是学生？”

“你难道不知道？”

宁次以为男人都打听清楚了。

对方沉默片刻开口，“下次……如果你愿意的话，我们在别的地方见面吧。”

虽然早有准备，真把关系定性成包养，宁次心里没由来得不悦——

虽说最初确实是他主动勾引的对方。

“就今晚，等我下班。”

“嗯……行。”

男人似乎有其他安排，答应他后出门连打好几个电话。

宁次冷了一晚的脸因为这份最高优先级的待遇勉强放晴。

07

男人在酒吧喝了不少酒，又被宁次以吃夜宵为由拉去继续猛灌，进酒店时，舌头大得话都说不清。

无奈，宁次只能去翻对方钱包找身份证开房。

男人的名字叫鹿丸，奈良鹿丸。

宁次读着耳熟，他也喝了不少酒，脑袋没往日转得灵活，半天没想出头绪，干脆不去想，就着身份证上的生日算两人年龄差。

八岁，比预想的要大。

宁次扛着男人刷卡进门，累出一身汗，准备先去洗澡。

躺在沙发里的男人没声音，许是睡着了。

宁次头发湿哒哒垂肩上，水珠顺着锁骨胸肌腹股沟直奔腰间围巾，脸上本该是邪魅狂狷，野性诱惑，在看到男人不知从哪儿挖出个棋盘，一脸傻笑问他要不要下棋时，宁次觉得自己在浴室里为了使肌肉充血，彰显胸肌的二十个俯卧撑白做了。

08

凌晨一点。

宁次输掉第六盘棋，对包养的正确用法产生怀疑。

许是赢到没感觉，男人醉醺醺提出新玩法。

“输了的人脱衣服？”

宁次看眼自己，全身上下就一条毛巾。

“所以你要全力以赴。”

奈良用手戳着他的胸肌，脸颊红彤彤的，一字一顿，说完还打了个脆生生的酒嗝。

宁次不准备忍了，起身把人扑倒在床，将棋稀里哗啦散一地。

“不是金发不行吗？”

宁次咬着男人的耳朵，一手掀开对方T恤衫，一手往休闲裤的松紧带里钻。

奈良被摸得不住低喘，想挣扎，被酒精泡软的四肢使不上半点力气，只能边喘边用哭腔喊，“别……哼嗯……别摸那里唔……”

宁次堵住男人的嘴，和想象的一样甜。

还有细软的腰，白嫩嫩的屁股。

进去时发出的好听的声音。

结束后，奈良懒塌塌枕在宁次胸口，腰窝还凝着白色斑驳，眼睛半睁不睁，随时都能睡过去。

“抽烟吗？”

“嗯……”

奈良打个哈欠，接过烟盒和打火机，宁次也夹出一根，脸贴着脸借火。

一根烟下去，两人都清醒不少。

奈良终于醒了酒，捂着额头骂了句麻烦死了。

宁次等着对方开口，心里盘算，待会儿要是听到诸如“喝醉了对不起”“这是今晚费用希望再也不见”“我不是同性恋”之类比屎还恶心的废话， 就让这人明天早上也下不来床。

男人搓了搓脸，组织一会儿语言后开口，嗓音带着事后浓浓的慵懒。

“他们是我发小，同学和同事。”

怕宁次不清楚，又补充一句，“那三个金头发。”

他盯着奈良的脸愣了半天，烟灰掉身上都没察觉，半晌，猛吸口烟，碾灭烟蒂，抱住男人，把人压回身底。

怎么会有这样可爱的人？

奈良被他吻了一口烟，呛得红了眼。

“咳咳、你干什么……”

宁次用手搅动刚刚进入过的地方，喷着烟气在奈良耳边说了两个字。

他要收回前言，不管这人说什么，今晚都要把他干到下不来床。

退房时，奈良抖着腿肚子要掏钱，宁次当即对前台说再续一晚，把人拖屋里关上门变花样地做，做到再也不提钱的事。

“至于么……下次你付房费还不行吗？”

被操得嗓子哭哑的男人怯生生地抱怨，鼻尖红彤彤得像圣诞老人的麋鹿。

“你没想包养我？”

“包养一个小畜生操我自己？我闲不闲？”

宁次倒回去想了想，不知道哪个环节出了问题，“包养的事跳过，谁是小畜生？”

又多了个续夜的理由。

09

那次后，两人交换了联系方式，宁次也从奈良先生改称男人鹿丸。

地狱和物理系的期末区别可能是前者你受多少苦消多少罪，后者你受多少苦不一定能拿多少分。

宁次在图书馆泡两天，整个人泡得快馊了，抽空回宿舍里里外外涮一边，把自己捯饬得人模狗样，觉得直接回图书馆不合算，掏出手机给鹿丸打电话。

半个小时后，某大排档门口，两人吃得油光满面，谁也不嫌弃谁，进酒店先亲个过瘾。

鹿丸躺床上被亲得气喘吁吁，不忘提醒跨坐在他身上的人自己今晚要加班。

“几点？”

“七点。”

宁次定了个六点闹钟，手机一扔，俯身亲下去。

考试周持续14天。

对方知道他期末，几乎不主动打电话，只有他复习腻了，喊人或者吃饭或者遛弯，不管什么理由，最后都以开房收尾。

两人相性好，身体契合度高，一个礼拜不到该解锁的动作都玩得差不多。

非要说有什么遗憾，除了喝醉那次，鹿丸在床上基本不发出声音。

这点宁次看得很开，不喜欢就不喊，谁还没个性癖了。

他只要知道那具身体有多热情，那个人有多渴望自己就够了。

室友对他越复习越容光焕发表示敬佩。

被问到秘诀，宁次笑得高深莫测。

劳逸结合果然重要。

10

期末后便是暑假。

彼时两人用过的小雨伞连成圈，绕地球有些难，做个二十人的团体跳绳绰绰有余。

鹿丸问他回家还是留校。

学校修缮宿舍，宁次不想回家，他准备找个可以提供住宿的兼职度过暑期。

其实他的零花钱足够在学校附近租个大小相当的房子，宁次在等，等鹿丸回应他的暗示。

“要是不嫌弃，你可以住我家。”

“这样啊，会不会打扰你？”

宁次不想把自己丑恶的嘴脸暴露得那么快，该有的客套话还是要有。

鹿丸挑眉，双手环胸满眼揶揄，问他哪种“打扰”。

“一周三次，不能再多。”

“四次。”

“你还是找兼职吧。”

“洗衣做饭，家务全包。”

“成交。”

宁次并不知道，新的战场上，还有更多情敌。

11

物理系放假放得早，学校还没正式出通知，院儿里辅导员就在群公告里统计离校日期。

得了消息的宁次球往下腋一夹，不打了，要回宿舍。

刚出体育馆，手机就贴脸上，问男人什么时候把他领回家。

“你想留校玩几天还是怎么着？”

“田螺姑娘今天就想上岗。”

宁次耳朵紧挨着话筒，听对面懒洋洋的腔调，心猫挠了一样痒。

“行吧，地址发来。”

没多久，鹿丸打电话说到楼下了。

“你怎么进来的？”

“门卫没拦。”

宁次刚洗完一身打篮球出的汗，头发还没吹干，接了电话从窗户向下探头，男人叉腿坐在一辆红色马自达的后备箱上抽烟，身上难得衬衫西裤，拘束着细瘦的小腰条儿，漂亮得让人挪不开眼。

“你那什么表情，我骗过你吗？”

鹿丸仰头，和宁次对上视线，“我同事开车过来，你多拿点东西也行。”

“我还没开始整理，要不让你同事回去，你上楼等我？”

“你们那破宿舍隔音行吗？”

老男人少见地开个荤腔，宁次再回头巡视自己的一亩三寸地，顿时就想不管了。

反正鹿丸要的也是他这个人。

室友看他充电器都不准备拿的架势，提醒至少把贵重物品带着，过几天修楼人来人往的，出个偷儿怎么办。

五分钟收拾出一双肩包，宁次宿舍钥匙扔给室友让人代交给宿管，匆匆下楼。

鹿丸见他没拿什么大件，让他等等。

宁次狐疑地看人绕过车头敲开驾驶座的车门。

那同事他见过，是第三次来夜店嘴巴涂成川天椒的金发女人。

宁次顿时胯下脸，双标地琢磨哪天写个投诉信，门卫真该换了，什么人都往里放。

鹿丸弯腰，手肘搭在车窗上，和女人浅声交谈。

宁次看到女人摘下墨镜打量他，不自觉挺直腰板，像只准备打鸣的公鸡，浑身散发强烈敌意。

女人没说什么，低头从精致的手包里拿出一根孤零零的钥匙棍儿，满脸嫌弃地丢给鹿丸，开车走了。

鹿丸把钥匙递过来，被他木着脸躲开。

“我不要别人用过的。”

瞧瞧，他说的什么黄金剧场吃醋小女生台词。

宁次不想耍性子，但他最近很奇怪，心情好坏全系在男人身上，自己都搞不懂自己，前一秒还穷开心，后一秒看到鹿丸坐别的女人的车接他回家，回的说不准还是鹿丸和别人的家，心情断崖式跌落。

“想什么呢，就是专门给你配的。”

鹿丸嫌一直端着胳膊累，举没半分钟便拽宁次的手腕，把钥匙塞进他手里。

小铁棍被握得热乎乎，宁次觉得自己心也被男人这么塞进去把钥匙捂热了。

“怎么在你同事手里？”

“抢的……威胁我把她带过来。”

宁次盯着鹿丸红透的耳朵，猜出个七八，但还是要恶劣地问上一句，“带来干什么？”

“见识见识哪个家伙拿到我家钥匙，满意了？”

如果不是宿舍门前太招摇，宁次非要把人亲到气短。

他宝贝地把钥匙放进口袋，咧开嘴，冲男人一笑，眼角弯成月牙状。

“特别满意。”

12

木叶大学附近有片住宅区，多是日租房，当地居民几乎不住这儿。

宁次有些意外，鹿丸说离工作单位近。

他脑子过一遍大学城附近，好像没什么公司——

“你还没告诉过我你的工作。”宁次说道。

鹿丸停下开门动作，手搭门把上，扬眉看着他，“什么都不知道就敢住我家？”

“你一个人住？”

话题转变太快，鹿丸有些没跟上，迟疑地点头，“唔、是。”

宁次环住鹿丸，把人带进屋，反手锁门，在狭窄的玄关处将人压门板上，双手下滑捏着觊觎多时的腰肉，眉眼带笑。

“人我都睡了，家有什么不敢住？”

两人身体紧贴，互相感受到对方胯间热度。

他拽出鹿丸的衬衫下摆，从最底的纽扣起，一颗一颗往上解，无视双方下半身的重灾区，语气不急不慢地让人介绍新环境。

鹿丸被宁次时不时钻进衬衣里撩拨的手摸得心猿意马，连亲带啃拉人进卧室。

“先带你认认床唔……别的明天再说。”

宁次被推坐在床沿上，看对方拿牙齿慢慢咬开自己的牛仔裤拉链，张嘴整根含进去，吞得又深又猛，一下呛了嗓子。

“咳咳……不一样。”

宁次没听清，反问什么不一样。

鹿丸摆手没回答，跪在他腿间重新低头，舌头灵活搅动，暧昧的水渍声和吞咽声逐渐溢出。

宁次大腿紧绷，深喉的快感让他忽略掉很多事。

主场作战，熟悉的环境让鹿丸比平时放开得多，边舔边给自己做扩张，看差不多了，拄着宁次的小腹，屁股一扭直直坐进去，颠得不亦乐乎。

鹿丸还是老样子，抿着嘴巴不出声。

宁次亲吻着他的脖子低喘，两人均出一身薄汗。

鹿丸要脱挂在肩上半掉不掉的白衬衫，被宁次拢住手腕，“你穿回别的不容易，让我再看几眼。”

许是要求太卑微，鹿丸呼哧着笑出声，“以后搬进来，想看我穿哪件直接去衣柜找。”

“除了T恤衫运动裤，你衣柜里能有什么好东西？”

宁次咬着鹿丸的喉结，用力挺动腰杆，趁对方说话没防备，顶出一声色气的呻吟。

“多哈啊……多着呢。”

鹿丸勾着宁次下颚软骨，趴附在他耳边，每说一件，停顿一会儿，留足了想象的空间，撩得他再去看衣柜，眼神都变得炽热。

下次就从套大腿上的衬衫夹开始吧。

13

两人胡混一下午，再睁眼，窗外完全黑了。

环视陌生的房间，宁次整个人是迷茫的，直到男人开门喊他吃饭，闻到饭菜香，实感才逐渐回落。

自己确实住进鹿丸家了。

客厅茶几摆着两份咖喱，鹿丸背对他翻冰箱。

“乌龙茶还是啤酒？”

“都可以。”

宁次走过去熟练地搂住鹿丸的腰，在人脖颈处吸两口，抢在对方发话前收手，老实离开厨房。

两人在客厅相对而坐。

同居的第一顿饭，宁次觉得此刻应该说点什么，又不知道怎么说才恰当。

二十多岁的人了，早度过迷茫，暧昧和不通人情的青春期。

他清楚喜怒哀乐都被人主宰意味着什么。

宁次想和男人往恋爱方向发展，但摸不准对方想法。

如果只是单纯器大活好的炮友，同居实在有点越线。

可说是持续发展的恋爱关系，鹿丸又从未对他说过「喜欢」「爱」，类似字眼都没有。

倒是他自己，找各种借口，明里暗里说过几次喜欢，对偶尔出没的可疑人员也毫不掩饰醋意。

对方每次都拿出年长者悠悠然的姿态，敷衍说好好我知道了，气得宁次只能把人拉上床消火。

两人各自动勺吃饭。

没有任何烦恼和心理压力的男人还惦记着他之前许下的承诺。

“家务活交给你没问题吧？”

宁次点头，称赞咖喱好吃。

“喜欢明天再吃一顿。”鹿丸无所谓地说。

宁次意识到这是培养感情的好机会，要来帮忙。

“不用，多大的事。”

宁次态度坚定，“这算家务一部分。”

鹿丸面带犹豫，最终点了头。

“等外卖来了，你去门口取吧。”

“嗯？”

14

相处几天后，宁次渐渐知道鹿丸为什么对自己包揽家务如此执着。

懒，实在是太懒。

第一次进鹿丸家厨房时，宁次还把光洁如新的煤气灶和吸油烟机当成男人勤勉的产物。

合着本来就是没用过几次的样子货。

冰箱情况也差不多，被罐装啤酒和冷冻速品塞得满满当当，有机蔬菜完全看不到影子。

“啊，我不吃鸡蛋，其他的你随便弄弄吧，外卖也行，冰箱贴下压的就是传单。”

宁次拽住鹿丸衣领，分开拇指和食指一左一右掐着他的脸蛋，“不吃鸡蛋，你是小孩子吗？”

“如你所见，健康活到三十岁。”

鹿丸的嘴巴被他单手掐得嘟起来，配上倔强的眼神，真不像个快三十的老男人。

“家务呢？平时谁做？”宁次是不指望这人亲自动手。

果然，鹿丸眨巴眨巴眼睛，又拿出一沓家政传单。

宁次有些担心，“还有什么不是你外包出去的？”

鹿丸像是习惯了这种质问，笑嘻嘻去搂他的脖子，“对啊，我连人都包给你了。”

宁次一时不知该悲哀自己同外卖和家政地位相等，还是该喜悦对方全身心对自己的信任。

鹿丸捏他的耳朵，问他有没有幻想破灭，重新考虑住所。

“你以为你当初穿个大背心逛酒吧的形象有多好？”

因为期待值早就跌穿地心，所以往后的每一眼都是心动。

15

鹿丸家有客房。

宁次来的第一晚就睡在主卧，附带主人亲自作陪。

他不挪窝，鹿丸也不提，收拾好的客房又成了堆放杂物的摆设。

同居带来的便利让两人着实荒淫无度了一段日子。

加上鹿丸工作好像正处于休假期，成天宅在家，两人抬头不见低头见——

浴室、厨房、玄关、客厅、阳台。

像旅游景点打卡，他抱着鹿丸几乎做遍屋子每个角落。

那半个月两人外出采购都是腰疼腿抖，一脸虚脱相。

“不能这样了，我膝盖和腰太疼了。”

鹿丸趴床上一边接受宁次按摩一边说道。

两人初步达成休战协议。

中午吃灌汤包，鹿丸错当小笼包，一口咬下去肉汁溅满身，因为舔手指的动作太具倾向性，被宁次扒了裤子压饭桌上做个爽。

事后，鹿丸歪他身上哼唧唧地不高兴，没半点成年人的风度。

宁次夹个肉包递人嘴边，哄了又哄，语气诚恳，态度严肃，保证最后一次。

两人下午窝沙发里看球赛。

鹿丸没兴趣，枕宁次腿上玩手机，嫌热想起身。宁次开了空调，长臂一揽，又把人抱怀里，广告时顺手把人当大型抱枕摆弄，一绺头发拆了又绑，直到鹿丸被他闹烦了，抬手怼他肚子一下才消停。

晚饭相安无事。

入夜，宁次洗完澡，穿着不合身的睡衣进卧室，亲了亲和人打电话的鹿丸准备睡觉。

当初被爱情蒙蔽双眼，智商降成十五岁的毛头小子，他一件衣服都没带，大脑冷静后，学校寝室早封门禁止出入。

鹿丸嘲笑他两天，屁股被操肿，闭嘴了。

宁次平时裸睡，但最近和鹿丸做得实在频繁，光着身子贴一起没想法也能摩擦出想法，便借了鹿丸的睡衣。

两个吃肉的狼怎么可能被一层布隔住。

二度事后，宁次抱鹿丸躺床上气喘吁吁，“这次是你先摸过来的。”

鹿丸有气无力地撇眼被他撕报废后扔地上的睡衣，“你把那衣服穿得胸口纽扣都快绷掉了，我怎么忍得住？”

两人陷入诡异的沉默。

鹿丸舔了舔咬破的嘴角，“要不……你把客房再收拾出来？”

宁次叼一口嘴边的后颈肉，“睡觉。”

为了保留主卧过夜权，每天睁眼就能看到鹿丸，宁次白天在健身房找了个柔道陪练的兼职，鹿丸也时不时出门处理些私事。

这段如同蜜月的狂热期随着两人不再像连体婴儿同进同出而逐渐消褪，转化成温馨和谐的全年龄向日常。

16

鹿丸在客厅墙架上摞了不少奖杯证书，一层叠一层，歪歪斜斜地放着，随时等可燃垃圾日打包丢掉。

因为看到木叶大学校徽的证书，宁次不由得多留意一眼这堆也许是从办公用品店批发来的杂物。

一等奖，特等奖，十佳青年，团队一等奖，工作室一等奖，各项比赛一等奖，一路翻过来，他几乎快不认识“一等奖”三个字。

这些证书的含金量，所在领域，获奖头衔，都对某个假设有明确指向性。

奈良鹿丸。

把男人的名字含在嘴里嚼了又嚼，宁次终于找到记忆中的熟悉感。

教学区实验楼安全通道门口「消防负责人」一栏写的两个名字，其中一个就是奈良鹿丸。

因为每天路过，反而没引起注意。

宁次抹把脸，尴尬到极致忍不住自嘲，约炮约到教授家，他可真棒。

仔细想想，距木叶大学最近的工作单位可不就是木叶大学本身。

鹿丸的同事，手鞠，砂暴手鞠，另一个消防负责人，校门卫怎么会拦学校老师的车。

至于漫长到整日与自己在家厮混的假期，暑假而已。

突然「被师生恋」，宁次心情十分微妙。

正主在阳台边抽烟边下棋，一个人。

没吵架，单纯嫌他棋艺太差，赢多了一点成就感都没有。

真正的勇士反复呼吸，大踏步朝向真相，敲了敲阳台落地门的玻璃，用耗子大小的声音悄咪咪发问。

“咳咳……你是我们学院的老师？”

鹿丸还在思考棋局，动作缓慢，让他等得忐忑不安。

“嗯，怎么了？”

大概自己脸上表情太纠结，男人勾勾手让他过来，顺势把手掌紧贴他的后脖颈，缓慢摩擦两下。

宁次闻到鹿丸袖口的淡烟草味，局促感减轻不少，质问的声音含混着委屈，“为什么瞒我？”

“别自作多情，我不干麻烦事。”

“所以怪我没问？”

“嗯。”

宁次被堵得哑口无言，决定反咬一口，“你竟然睡你学生。”

“是你先睡的我。”鹿丸纠正道，“我刚知道你是木大物理院的，你就把我灌醉，开房操人一步到位，小畜生动作挺快挺熟练啊。”

宁次听出一股酸了吧唧的怪味，心里高兴得很，这证明对方变得在乎他，自己不再是随时能被换掉的普通炮友。

宁次心里乐，嘴上也没忘表明立场，自己只和他一人出去过。

“啊，所以你说到外面，是觉得作为老师，不应该在酒吧和学生喝酒？”

鹿丸翻一白眼，“现在谈这个有意义？”

也是，更不应该的事都做完了。

宁次阴雨转晴，抱住鹿丸的腰在人脸蛋上亲一口，“一会儿再穿衬衫给我看好不好？”

鹿丸一眼看透他龌龊的内心，脚丫踩在他膝盖上用力，让他慢慢跪在自己面前，手掌从他后脑滑到胸口，牵着他的衣领，俯身一字一顿，拿出他原本最反感的成年人悠悠然的口吻——

“我讲课还系领带，要看吗？”

宁次突然发现自己还是有点师生恋潜质。

一通颠鸾倒凤，两人汗津津躺地板上，衣柜里的衣服全遭了殃。

鹿丸指使宁次善后，把粘满不明液体的衣服分成干洗机洗，洗衣液在洗手池下柜子里，晾衣架在阳台窗帘后面，使唤得人团团转，自己却在沙发上玩手机。

宁次打扫完战场，看不惯泉水指挥家的模样，过来照着人光溜溜的屁股扇一巴掌。

他收着力道，打得声响但不疼。

鹿丸吓一激灵，手机屏幕朝下摔地上，“你敢打你老师？”

刚把人里外操透的宁次一点儿也不怕对方身份，甚至打算开学后去蹭课听，问人下学期教哪科。

“你没机会，我只带研究生。”

宁次挑眉，怪不得他没在教学楼见过鹿丸。

“你研究哪个方向？”

“粒子物理，有兴趣吗？”

“对你感兴趣行不行？”

鹿丸把他的话当成玩笑，点头说行，如果绩点太差不能保研，还接受权色交易。

宁次作势要人扛进卧室提前“疏通”关系，两人在沙发里闹成一团。

鹿丸被折腾狠了，没一会儿枕着宁次胳膊睡了。

宁次小心调整姿势，让人睡得更舒服，然后点开通讯录，问常在一起打球的学长他们专业的保研条件。

宁次第一次想把未来和什么人绑在一起。

他的胸口被欣喜填满，无比期待以后的日子。

TBC


End file.
